


Valonqar

by Ro_Nordmann



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sansa Stark, Canon Divergence - Game of Thrones - Season 8, F/M, Fix-It, GIF set, Inspired By Tumblr, One-Shot, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: “Who goes there? Show yourself, stranger. For you will not come no further.”He pushed back the hood of his cloak, rubbing his face and scratching his overgrown beard. He gazed towards the archers at the ready and then to the guard, “It is Jaime Lannister. I am here to see Lady of Winterfell…I come bearing a prisoner, the one she most wanted to see come to justice. Open the bloody gate!”





	Valonqar

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

****

* * *

Jaime Lannister had been called many names, none of them should've brought him pride or honor. Standing in front of the Winterfell's gate once more filled him with dread to what he would face inside the walls of the dour keep in the process of restoration after the long battle against the dead.

His Brienne would be here, probably sparring with Pod, or some northern heathen from beyond the Wall—the ginger Wildling—came to mind. He sneered at the ever present snow at his feet and the cold that seared his lungs. 

_I hate the fucking North_.

His horse startled him, pushing his muzzle against his back bringing him back to his purpose for returning to this wretched place full of his past... of horrifying deeds and wonderful pleasures. Astonishing blue, everything blue whirled in his mind, numbing the pains in his limbs, bringing forth the only saving grace of his godsforsaken life.

Taking the reins, Jaime stalked forwards, not in fear for punishment. He had broken no oaths … Brienne had vouched for him and he had accomplished his word to fight for the living. Now, he stood to make amends to a family shattered by war, lust, greed and love — his for his sweet sister and their bastards.

"Who goes there? Show yourself, stranger. For you will not come no further."

He pushed back the hood of his cloak, rubbing his face and scratching his overgrown beard. He gazed towards the archers at the ready and then to the guard,  “It is Jaime Lannister. I am here to see Lady of Winterfell...I come bearing a prisoner, the one she most wanted to see come to justice. Open the bloody gate!”

* * *

Once more he stood in the Great Hall of Winterfell, all eyes on him, not much sympathy.His fighting among them already forgotten, their gazes judging him as always. Kingslayer. Oathbreaker. Man without honor. It felt like a weight around his neck, might as well end him alongside his sister…as it should be. She was hateful and so was he. Let the punishment fit their crimes.

Lady Sansa sat on the dais, gray eyes surveying the room. Her sworn sword was not in attendance and she knew it would upset her not being here for this. Her eyes finally met the Kingslayer's  eyes, green orbs glinting like emerald gems. No fear was reflected in his stare. The man had returned, but not empty handed. She wanted to throttle him for leaving... for making her Brienne become despondent by his absence. 

She cleared her throat and stood, facing the disgraced knight.  “Ser Jaime, you stand before me again…This time you have brought someone with you. Is this your way to ask leniency?”

Jaime searched for blue eyes, Brienne’s, but she was not there. Resigned to face this alone, he resorted to his hated persona,  “I did not know I had to ask forgiveness, Lady Stark. As far as I remember was not a captive of the North. I have been in the past and believe me I know how you treat the ones found guilty. I was held for a year in an outdoor cell, sitting in my own shit, while your brother paraded his dog around the bars. So you can see my puzzlement at your words. I have come back to this cold wasteland to pay my dues to House Stark, to end the blood feud between House Lannister and yours once and for all.”

Still with no sign of Brienne, Sansa kept calm and collected, as the eyes of every person in the hall stared awaiting for her riposte.  “You have returned with Cersei Lannister, the usurper queen, responsible for numerous atrocities while she reign and even before…Do you deny it, Ser Jaime? Will you stand here and defend your twin? Why have you taken her from her throne and brought her to face the North’s justice?”

And just as he was ready to resort to arrogance and belligerence, she stood in the background, tall and imposing. He turned his head, stared unabashedly at his Brienne. He did not care, they all knew what had gone on between them, as the fucked their nights away. He was done hiding in the shadows, stealing moments and living a half-life like a bandit.

_She was his and he was hers. _

_No one else mattered_. 

Jaime noticed the rosy color rise on her cheeks and neck, tempting him further. How he missed nipping on her flesh, counting the freckles that painted her fair skin, and gorging on the sweet honey between her legs.

Without taking his eyes away from Brienne,  “The Lady of Winterfell wished to see the former queen, Cersei Lannister, my twin, be executed for multiple offenses. I stand here to serve and deliver my sister to you. I stand before you having being judged by you all, and here comes again the stares and the whispers. I am the Kingslayer, soon kinslayer as well it would seem, broken oaths and have shit for honor. Know this, I come with no title, no land and no house. I pledge myself to Lady Brienne of Tarth, if she’ll have me. The rest is up to the fucking gods, the old and new. This I swear.”

* * *

Cersei stood in rags in the dilapidated tower. She had not uttered one word since Jaime entered. It was the same space they had found in their need to rut together, their clandestine need to fuck behind the king and the rest of the world. 

_No one else matters_.

There was nothing left who they had been in that room. He the young Gold Lion of Lannister, a Kingsguard always breaking his vows, and his golden haired sister, the most beautiful woman of Westeros kneeling as he fucked her.  The memories hit him one after another, like a miasma covering them and poisoning whatever was left between them.

“It would be easy to blame what happened here…to declare it began with me rutting and you kneeled and the boy saw, but no, we both know it began the day I said yes to you, my golden temptress. More fitting to become a viper from Dorne, with your poisons and your schemes, never sated, wanting and coveting. I was never enough. Not even our children you appease you, Cersei. They all died and you might as well have it with your own hands —”

Cersei turned and stalked forward getting close, her hands bound in chains, her hair still growing, her green eyes blank, no remorse in her glare.  “Sweet, sweet, Jaime… Have you forgotten that you are just as guilty as I? Have you lost all sense and decided to betray your family, your loyalties are with House Lannister…with me! You and I, since we came into this world, until we die together. That is the only oath that's worth your bloody life!”

Eye to eye, Jaime replied,  “What about your dynasty, my queen? What of the child of mine in your womb? The one you intended to persuade me with and stop me from leaving…Where is that child, Cersei? I came back for that child…But there was none in your belly when I came back to King's Landing. You lie and lie...You have ended believing your own untruths. I won’t enable you any longer. Father is dead. Tyrion has made his own choice and so have you. I intent to uphold my own. After all, the stupidest Lannister simply won’t be sufficient to please the queen.”

She spat on his face,  “Weak. Useless. A cripple playing knight. Yes, go back to your cow, to fucking a beast, for you are one yourself, a wretch. You are no lion and father would have killed you himself. I was the only one who truly listened and honored his legacy. I would have made it so, if not—”

Jaime held her chin, forcing her to stop,  “Enough, Cersei. This is the end. There are no children to barter with. No armies behind to protect you. No Qyburn sniveling behind your skirts, hoping to please you and again more influence. No Clegane to behead me as you watch. The Stranger sends his regards…”

He pushed her through the same window he had shoved an innocent boy who had seen too much. Not a sound spilled from her mouth as she plummeted to her death. Jaime looked down, as he took off the strap of his golden hand and then dropped it to accompany the remains of his twin.

* * *

The young man enjoyed the solitude of the Godswood, it was the only place he felt complete. The red-wine leaves of the Heart Tree waved him in, as if welcoming him home. He was home, the Stark pack had returned to Winterfell. He did not stay alone for long, though.

Jaime walked towards the imposing sacred tree, this time he felt weightless, no guilt was choking the air out of his chest, no foreboding trying to keep him away. Brandon Stark sat on his chair and it was clear he was waiting for him.

"So is there now a **_afterwards _**for me, Lord Stark?"

Bran briefly closed his eyes, head down, saying not a word, causing Jaime to step back. Just as quickly, the greenseer smirked,  “Ser Jaime of Tarth, you have done well. May the gods, the old and the new, keep you and yours. You will delight walking down the beach with your gaggle of blonde children, as your lady-wife endures your never-ending quips. So much love. Yes, an afterwards, Ser Jaime, one you would have never had if not for one significant choice. _The things you do for love_.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot this morning, [after I reblogged this post yesterday] it inspired me to write this little fix-it fic.
> 
> I Hope you like it ;-) [even un-beta'd] 
> 
> ***I've tried to fix the extra spaces in certain words, but for some reason it won't stop making them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting.
> 
> **THANKS TO JAILYNNW** \- Go read all her wonderful stories and send her some love!


End file.
